frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MaxFrozen/Frozen Hogwarts - Rozdział 15 Wspomnienie płonącej choinki
Witam thumbthumb|leftTak więc, jest 3 w nocy, ja wrzucam rozdział, jestem kompletnie rozbudzony, pfff... Co ja robię tak późno w nocy z komórką w ręce? No kurde, rozdział sam się nie napisze. Ale tak mi się nie chciało! Ale jak ja nie miałem na to ochoty! O Bosz! Jeśli jakoś rozdziału spodnie pod koniec to wiecie dlaczego. Starałem się. Dla was! Choć prawdę mówiąc w nocy mi się najlepiej pisze, bo nie jestem zajęty... obijanie się XD Dedykuję ten rozdział Mrats, bo już mnie nurowało to jej pytanie o Fridę. Voila! Frida na zamówienie. Chcę ten rozdział dedykować 'Veryi ' (nie wiem jak to się odmienia :D) ponieważ: jej komentarze są chyba najbardziej motywujące mnie i też najbardziej wylewne. Dziękuję ci za wszystkie błędy, które mi wytknęłaś, poznajduj ich jeszcze w tym rozdziale, żebym się trochę pouśmiechał czytając twój komentarz (bo rozumiem, że chyba zostawisz, nie?). A po drugie: twoje ff. Umarłem z zajebistości, która wylewa się z monitora po pojawieniu się twojego nowego rozdziału. Trzymaj ten styl i nawet mi nie próbuj odbiegać od grootronowej atmosfery, bo zabiję! Po prostu znienawidziłem cię za to, że tak się zakompleksiam, z powodu tego jak epicko piszesz i zakochałem się w tobie bo... z tego samego powodu C: Jesteś geniuszem wcielonym. Dodatkowo: pojawia się jedna nowa postać, która nie będzie specjalnie ważna. Pojawia się później tylko w jednym z ostatnich rozdziałów 1 części. Więc nie przyzwyczajajcie się. Tak poza tym... Valar Morghulis! Rozdział 15 Wspomnienie płonącej choinki Sobota, 5 grudnia, siedziba Bractwa (Ædificium Oriens), godzina 21:25 Wszyscy patrzyli jak Will chodzi w tę i z powrotem, z zamyśloną miną i ustami ułożonymi w grymas wściekłości. Chodził tak już od dobrych kilku minut. Darkwood przewrócił oczami, kiedy po raz setny przemierzył szerokość klasy, niczego nie wymyśliwszy. Profesor siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na unoszącej się powietrzu aksamitnej poduszce, ze złożonymi na piersi rękami i włosami rozkudlonymi jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka. Widać było, że nie golił się od dnia morderstwa. Jako nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, miał pełne ręce roboty, próbując zatuszować tę sprawę przed Ministerstwem. Z resztą nie tylko on nie spał od kilku nocy. Uczniowie się bali. Dopiero co ucichła sprawa poprzedniego zabójstwa i poczuli się spokojni, a teraz ktoś znów zginął. Hogwart przestał być w ich oczach bezpieczny. Darkwood ziewnął przeciągle. Zlazł ze swojej poduszki, idąc w stronę tablicy ogłoszeń, wiszącej na ścianie. Przyklejono do niej dwa zdjęcia. Jedno z zakrwawionym ciałem młodej Puchonki, drugie ze spalonym, niezidentyfikowanym uczniem. Jaskrawym flamastrem zaznaczono na nich litery. N i A. To wciąż znaczyło mało. Niemożliwe było odkrycie, co mogły one znaczyć. Chyba, że były to inicjały. - Niech to szlag trafi! - ryknął Will, stając nagle. Walnął ręką w stół, aż sprzęty w gablotach zadzwoniły. Był wściekły, bo nie potrafił zrozumieć motywu mordercy. Elsa stała pod ścianą, nie odzywając się, nie okazując żadnych uczuć. To morderstwo przetrwała bez załamania nerwowego, więc wszyscy uznali, że dzięki Bractwu jest taka silna, ale tak naprawdę nie załamała się tylko dlatego, że zobaczyła mordercę. Niby gorzej, ale dla niej to było jak znak z niebios. Znak, że to nie Will zamordował Puchonkę. Jednak sam widok zwłok tego dzieciaka tak ją zszokował, że przez ten tydzień ledwo co się odzywała. - Uspokój się, Will - wymamrotał Darkwood niewyraźne - Wszyscy jesteśmy z tego powodu źli. - Nie chodzi mi o to, że jestem zły. - wyjaśnił Will, prostując się i niedbale wzruszając ramionami - Tylko o to, że nikogo wtedy nie było w pobliżu, żeby pomóc. - Nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć. - Ale mogłem temu zapobiec. Bracia spojrzeli na niego spode łba. Wszyscy byli tym przygnębieni. Darkwood odezwał się po cichu: - Zaczyna się... - Bo, kurcze, przecież ktoś tam powinien być. Jest nas na tyle dużo, że dalibyśmy sobie radę z patrolowaniem szkoły. Jeśli tylko trochę się podszkolimy, uda nam się go choć na chwilę zatrzymać, żeby chociaż wezwać pomoc. - Co proponujesz? - Szkolenie i patrole. Wybierzemy kilka osób by danego dnia obserwowali przydzielony im fragment Hogwartu. Po kilku lekcjach, będziemy w stanie stawić czoła temu Śmierciożercy. - Wątpię - palnął Darkwood, nim ugryzł się w język - ale możemy spróbować. Zawsze jest to jakieś spowolnienie dla niego... - A Bractwo nie podda się bez walki! - zawołała Frida z tyłu tłumu. - Dokładnie. Darkwood westchnął. - Dobra, niech będzie. W przyszłym tygodniu będą pierwsze lekcje, a potem jedziecie do domu na święta. Will kiwnął głową. - I może poproszę profesora Hillsa o przygotowanie jakichś eliksirów dobrych na takie okazje jak spotkanie z tym mordercą. - Byłoby świetnie, tylko dlaczego wciągać w to Hillsa? - spytał Will z nieco skwaszoną miną, na samą myśl, że Hills ma im nieświadomie pomagać. - Profesora Hillsa - podkreślił Darkwood, jakby z samego obowiązku, bo ton jego głosu nie wskazywał by mówił to z ogromną miłością względem właściciela tego nazwiska. - Properola Srillsa... - burknął Will odwracając się plecami do profesora. Kłótnia z ich jedynym sojusznikiem wśród grona nauczycieli byłaby, zwłaszcza po tym jakże okrutnym i odrażającym morderstwie, skrajnie niewskazana. Darkwood odchrząknął znacząco, sprawiając wrażenie jakby tylko z własnej chęci zdecydował się łaskawie odpowiedzieć na pytanie Willa: - Ponieważ on jest w tej szkole mistrzem eliksirów. Na to, że tak bardzo chce udawać drugiego Snape'a nic nie poradzę, ale może nam pomóc. William rozmyślał chwilę. - Chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia... - A teraz - podniósł głos w stronę członków Bractwa - musicie wiedzieć, że na te święta wracam do Londynu. Nie będę mógł strzec Hogwartu i służyć wam radą. Nim opuszczę mury szkoły muszę wyznaczyć swego i Elsy zastępcę. Kto zostaje niech powstanie. Wstało tylko kilka osób. Reszta nadal siedziała na podłodze. Will zmarszczył brwi. Mógł bez problemu dojrzeć w tłumie osoby, które na pewno wracały na Boże Narodzenie do domu, a mimo to siedziały. Nie dość tego, zamiast siedzieć wyprostowani i patrzeć na niego z honorem, będąc pewni, że wie o ich oszustwie, to kryli się za przyjaciółmi jakby bojąc się jego złowróżebnego spojrzenia. William musiał naprawdę bardzo się kontrolować, żeby nie zacząć się na nich drżeć, jacy to są nieodpowiedzialni i tchórzliwi, jak śmią nazywać się Braćmi, bojąc się nawet jego wzroku, że nie mają za grosz odwagi i są tylko zwykłymi zdrajcami. Przecież takie zachowanie bardzo obniża morale Bractwa. Starał się jednak im wybaczyć. Nadal nie potrafili się pozbierać po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Te kilka osób, które stało Will naprawdę podziwiał. Zastępowanie aż dwóch Mistrzów to nie jest lekka rzecz. To obowiązek. Zastępca będzie w czasie świąt odpowiadać za bezpieczeństwo uczniów którzy pozostali w Hogwarcie i to on będzie winny jeśli komuś coś się stanie lub gdy, w najgorszym wypadku, morderca-psychol zaatakuje. To obowiązek, ale i zaszczyt. Bycie Mistrzem, czy choćby jego zastępcą jest największym zaszczytem jakiego może doświadczyć Brat. A takich ludzi nie należy ignorować. Will szybko rzucił okiem na wszystkich stojących. Znał ich, kilku nawet całkiem dobrze. Był też jeden chłopak, który dołączył do Bractwa zaledwie wczoraj. Nazywał się chyba Fritz Morg. Dziwnie nazwisko, więc od razu zapadło Williamowi w pamięć. I wtedy dostrzegł Jacksona. On też stał. Ale tylko on spośród stojących salutował z ręką na sercu. Tylko on wyglądał na tyle poważnie by brać go pod uwagę w poszukiwaniu zastępcy. On! Jackson, wieczny dzieciak i szurnięty imprezowicz. Chyba nikt nigdy nie podejrzewał by go o taką powagę. Na dodatek dokładnie w Wigilię zaczynała się pełnia księżyca, a on przecież nienawidził pełni odkąd Will go znał. Tak panicznie bał się wilkołaków, że gdy tylko zbliżała się pełnia nie przychodził na lekcje. Decydował się na straszliwe poświęcenie. Był albo odważny jak diabli, albo cholernie głupi. - William - powiedział, niepytany przez nikogo - Mistrzowie. Proszę was o powierzenie mi tej misji. Jestem gotów oddać się cały tej sprawie. Wiem jak ważna jest i jakie konsekwencje niesie za sobą funkcja, o którą się ubiegam. Przysięgam poświęcić się w obronie uczniów tej szkoły. W klasie zapanowała grobowa cisza, jeszcze bardziej milcząca od tej zalegającej wcześniej. W powietrzu pojawiło się nagle napięcie i strach. Jackson sam się zgłosił. To tak jakby dobrowolnie dał się zabić. Nawet Will był tym wystraszony. Patrzył na niego z otwartymi ustami i wytrzeszczonymi oczami. - Jack-son... - wydukał tylko. Chłopak zacisnął zęby. Wyglądał jakby zmagał się sam ze sobą. Nagle wyprostował się i stanął na baczność. - Proszę o powierzenie mi tej misji. Nie wiem czy jestem jej godzien, ani czy mam wystarczające umiejętności by o tym myśleć, ale chcę abyście wiedzieli, że niczego tak bardzo nienawidzę jak krzywdzenie niewinnych osób. Sam czegoś takiego doświadczyłem. Sam też kiedyś nad innymi się znęcałem. Teraz nie zamierzam do tego dopuścić. Proszę rozważyć moje słowa. - Ale... Jackson... pełnia... przecież ty... - Gdzieś mam pełnię. Nie pozwolę by moja cholerna fobia przed wilkołakami zaprzepaściła moje dążenia. Błagam, chcę być waszym zastępcą. Nawet jeśli oznacza przezwyciężenie strachu z którym zmagań się całe życie w kilka dni. Jackson po raz kolejny zasalutował pięknie i desperacko. Jedyną osobą, która w takiej sytuacji zachowała zimną krew był profesor Henry Darkwood, nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, który jak dotąd nawet nie śmiał się wtrącać w monolog Jacksona. - Miło mi będzie z tobą współpracować. * * * Poniedziałek, 21 grudnia, dom Elsy i Anny, godzina 14:54 Elsa przewróciła się na drugi bok na łóżku, podnosząc z poduszki zdjęcia wycięte z gazety szkolnej. Zdjęcie jej i Willa całujących się na boisku quidditcha. Zastanawiała się kiedy go znowu zobaczy. Obiecał, że odwiedzi ich gdy tylko będzie mógł. Ciekawe co w sierocińcu było takie ważne, że nie mogło poczekać? Usłyszała jakiś hałas na parterze. Anna pewnie znowu rozbiła bombkę. Kiedy tylko zbliżały się święta, Anna zabierała się za swoją ulubioną zabawę. Torturowanie choinki ozdobami. Zwykle po całych tych zabiegach, rozrzucaniu anielskich włosów, łańcuchów i innych takich rzeczy, spod masy ozdób nie było widać drzewka. Ciekawe czy w tym roku też tak zamęczyła biedną choinkę czy nie. Gorzej niż w zeszłym roku na pewno nie mogło być. Wtedy w Wigilię Anna stwierdziła, że pomimo masy świecidełek choinka jest za mało... jaśniejąca, wiec wypróbowała na niej zaklęcie, o którym tylko słyszała. Skończyło się na tym, że musieli gasić pożar, który zamienił drzewko w kupkę popiołu. Znowu spojrzała na zdjęcie. Już niemalże zapomniała jacy byli wtedy szczęśliwi. Wtedy nie zastanawiała się nad tym co robi. I wyszło jej to na dobre. Była razem z chłopakiem, w którym podkochiwała się od piątego roku. Ostatnio dowiedziała się, że Will był w niej zakochany znacznie wcześniej. Od ich pierwszego spotkania pięć lat temu. Ale dopiero teraz byli na tyle odważni by to sobie wzajemnie przekazać. - Elso? Dziewczyna poderwała się z łóżka, całkowicie zaskoczona. W otwartych drzwiach pokoju stała Idun, jej matka, patrząc jak wzdycha do zdjęcia. Jak mogła ich nie zamknąć?! Przez to była teraz w stu procentach zmuszona do odbycia z mamą długiej rozmowy na temat Willa. Takie rozmowy były prawdziwymi przesłuchaniami, a tak przynajmniej Elsa i Anna zawsze je określały. Wpadła po uszy. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytała Idun, swoim matczynym, troskliwym głosem, w którym Elsa jednak wyczuła nutę niepewności Czyżby chodziło o to, że ciągle myśli o Willu? - Ostatnio jakoś inaczej się zachowujesz. Jakbyś była nieprzytomna. - Bingo. - O co chodzi? - O nic... Naprawdę aż tak dziwnie się zachowuję? - Nie, tylko wydajesz się być ciągle zamyślona i zmartwiona. Trochę mnie to niepokoi - powiedziała Idun, po czym szybko zacisnęła wargi. Miała minę taką jaką zawsze przybierała, gdy wypaplała za dużo. Ale w następnej chwili jej wzrok powędrował w kierunku rąk Elsy - A to co? Idun podeszła do niej i usiadła na łóżku tuż obok. Spojrzała na zdjęcie i zabrała je Elsie, nim ta zdążyła zareagować. Jej twarz ani trochę nie zdradzała o czym myśli, obserwując jak jej córka całuje się z chłopakiem ze szkoły, choć zapewne nie spodziewała się ujrzeć jej w tak kompromitującej scenie, jak rzucenie się na Willa na boisku, na oczach setek ludzi. Ale cóż Elsa mogła poradzić. Przecież nie mogła jej wyrwać tego zdjęcia, mimo, że w tej chwili bardzo chciałaby to zrobić. - A więc to jest ten Will... Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. - Cały czas myślisz o tym chłopaku? - spytała Idun, spoglądając Elsie w oczy, tak że dziewczyna musiała patrzeć w jej. I dostrzegła coś w tych pięknych błękitnych tęczówkach. To było zrozumienie. Nie nagana. Elsa ujrzała coś czego nigdy nie spodziewała się ujrzeć w oczach jej matki. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że jej mama też miała kiedyś 16 lat i, że też kiedyś zakochała się w tacie, więc wiedziała co ona czuje. - Odkąd się rozdzieliliśmy na King's Cross - wyznała. - Nieźle zawrócił ci w głowie. - Tak... Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na wspomnienie tych spędzonych razem chwil i jego ciepłego uśmiechu. Will i Elsa na fotografii oderwali się od siebie i z radosnym uśmiechem pomachali do Idun, kołysząc się lekko, w nierozerwalnym uścisku, wtulając się w siebie nawzajem i z rozpromienionymi twarzami, szczęśliwej pary zakochanych głąbów ze starszych klas Hogwartu, jeszcze wtedy nieświadomych, na jak ciężkie próby wystawi ich los i jakie mroczne zbrodnie zamku będą zmuszeni poznać. Elsa choć tak bardzo starała się zapomnieć o tym co widziała, nie potrafiła wymazać z umysłu nawet połowy tego co zobaczyła, a obawiała się, że jeszcze nie tak prędko będzie jej dane zapomnieć, wiedząc, że zapewne niedługo znów ujrzy ciało jakiegoś zamordowanego w brutalny sposób, całkowicie niewinnego ucznia. Jednakże obiecała sobie w duchu, że ani słowem nie wspomni o tych zabójstwach rodzicom. To by ich tylko dodatkowo zmartwiło, a istniał też cień szansy, że z powodu tego nie pozwolą jej i Annie wrócić do Hogwartu. - Elso! Jesteś tu jeszcze? Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. - Tak. Idun spojrzała na nią. Popatrzyła jej w twarz swoim niezmiennym, ciepłym spojrzeniem, przywodzącym na myśl ciepłą, letnią bryzę morską i żywy, kwitnący południowy las o wschodzie słońca. Jej matka była niezwykle piękną kobietą i mądrą czarownicą. Rozsądek zawsze podsuwał jej najlepsze rozwiązania. Była przy tym kochającą żoną i matką. Bardzo dbała o swoje córki i bardzo się o nie troszczyła. Elsa wiedziała, że Idun zawsze chciała ich szczęścia. Wiedziała to odkąd pamiętała, jednak nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Zaskoczyło ją to. - Jaki jest? - spytała Idun. - Co? - No, jaki jest ten chłopak. Opowiadaj. Elsa zamyśliła się przez chwilę. - Jest... przystojny - wybuchnęła gwałtownym, niekontrolowanym śmiechem, ale Idun tylko się uśmiechnęła - Poznałam go na pierwszym roku. Hans i jego banda się nade mną znęcali, jak zwykle zresztą... Myślałam, że to koniec, że wystawią mnie na publiczne upokorzenie i nie będę miała życia w tej szkole. I wtedy pojawił się Will. Starszy, silny, z wściekłą miną, zawołał, żeby nie robili mi krzywdy. Wyglądał jakby mu na nie bardzo zależało. Hans zwiął, a on pomógł mi wstać i pozbierać książki. Był taki miły, taki szlachetny i dobry. Myślałam, że się tam spalę z zarzenowania. - przerwała na chwilę, uśmiechając się do siebie - Właściwie od tego czasu niewiele się zmienił. No, może oprócz tego, że został prefektem i kapitanem drużyny quidditcha. Nigdy nie odmawia nikomu pomocy, chciałby sam obronić wszystkich uczniów przed złem, nawet jeśli miałoby go to kosztować życie. Ma trochę wybuchowy charakter, łatwo się denerwuje, lubi się bić, ale nigdy nie skrzywdzi kogoś słabszego czy młodszego od siebie. Jest bardzo silny, inteligentny i serdeczny. Nigdy nie słyszałam o sytuacji, kiedy źle się odezwał do mugolaków, albo nauczycieli. Niesamowicie ich szanuje i podziwia, chociaż za Hillsa i Ralyna nie przepada. Nikt w szkole ich nie lubi. A przede wszystkim wiem, że bardzo mnie kocha. Po prostu wiem to. Idun siedziała na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Elsa miała przez chwilę straszne wrażenie, że powiedziała za dużo i matka teraz zastanawia się czy Will to odpowiedni chłopak dla jej córki. W panice próbowała sobie przypomnieć co powiedziała, ale jak to bywa, im bardziej się denerwowała tym mniej ze swojej wypowiedzi pamiętała. W duchu przeklinała swój zbyt długi jęzor. Miała cichą nadzieję, że mama nie pomyśli o Willu nic złego, co mogło by się na nim odbić. Była w końcu dość utalentowaną czarownicą, żeby umieć jakąś klątwę, która zamieni chłopaka Elsy w kałużę roztopionego śniegu, albo coś jeszcze gorszego. Jednakże w tej chwili matka znów na nią spojrzała, a jej twarz rozjaśniał szeroki uśmiech. Elsa poczuła jak niemiły skurcz strachu w żołądku rozluźnienia się. - Ten chłopak to naprawdę jakiś cud z nieba. Niewielu tak porządnych nastolatków można dziś spotkać. Cieszę się, że... Nie dokończyła zdania, ponieważ wtedy za oknem rozległe się suche pyknięcie, jak strzał z bata. Elsa wtrzeszczyła oczy i rzuciła się do okna, bo mimo, że szyba nieco stłumiła dźwięk, nie było wątpliwości, że ktoś właśnie aportował się przed ich domem. - Will... - powiedziała, niemalże wybuchając histerycznym śmiechem. Odwróciła się i wybiegła z pokoju, zostawiając Idun kompletnie zdezorientowaną i zdaje się, w głębokim szoku. Zbiegła po schodach, tak szybko, że sama się zdziwiła jak. Zauważyła ją Anna, bo natychmiast odwróciła się w jej stronę. Elsa przebiegła przez pokój i zatrzymała się dopiero przed drzwiami. Musi się uspokoić, bo Will uzna ją za wariatkę. Jednakże euforia, która ją przepełniała na myśl o spotkaniu z nim była tak silna, że zdrowy rozsądek Elsy nie mógł z nią walczyć. Spojrzała jeszcze tylko w lustro; bardziej z odruchu niż z chęci poprawy wyglądu. Zobaczyła w nim siebie, tyle że bardziej radosną i zakochaną bez pamięci. Uśmiechnęła się. Tak, to na pewno ona. Odetchnęła głęboko i otworzyła drzwi. Will stał na ulicy, kilka metrów od niej, tak blisko i tak daleko zarazem. Jego zadziorny uśmiech znów miał przelepiony do twarzy, jak wtedy na boisku, kiedy pierwszy raz go pocałowała. Jego włosy, były tak samo poczochrane, jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka, jak pamiętała. To był jej Will. Ani trochę się nie zmienił przez ten tydzień, zresztą nie wierzyła, że to w ogóle możliwe. William nigdy się nie zmieni. Podbiegła do niego i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Oboje się roześmiali. Mocno ją przytulił, nie miał zamiaru puścić jej za żadne skarby świata. Tylko przy niej czuł się tak szczęśliwy. Przy niej czuł, że żyje i że ma dla kogo naprawdę żyć. Jego przepiękna, cudowna dziewczyna była dla niego wszystkim, całym jego światem, zawiązanym do jednej osoby. Postawił ją na ziemi, roześmianą i szczęśliwą. Patrzyła na niego jak na księcia na białym koniu, który właśnie zjawił się by uratować ją z wieży. Jej piękne oczy, wyrażały dokładnie wszystkie jej uczucia. Czysto błękitne jak niebo nie spowite ani jedną chmurką, głębokie jak jezioro. Jeśli się wpadnie do takich oczu już nigdy nie wyjdzie się z duszy i serca, które odzwierciedlają. Will jednak już dawno był w sercu Elsy. Stanęła na palcach i odważnie pocałowała go, nie dbając o to, że stoją na środku ulicy, a jej rodzice już stoją w drzwiach i to widzą. Akurat to mało ją obchodziło. Will dotknął dłońmi jej policzków, gorących od rumieńców, tak delikatnie jak nikt nie spodziewał by się po tak muskularnym chłopaku. Założył jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. Położyła prawą dłoń na jego ręce, lewą nadal trzymała na jego piersi. Czuła pod palcami wszystkie mięśnie jego przedramienia. Chwilami jego siła ją przerażała, zwykle jednak jej imponowała. Bronił ją, swoją niższą od niego i delikatniejszą dziewczynę, przed wszystkimi, którzy mogliby ją skrzywdzić. Oderwali się od siebie w końcu. Oboje wiedzieli, że rodzice Elsy thumbthumb|leftbacznie im się przyglądają. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Willa. - Tak się cieszę, że jesteś tu. Brakowało mi ciebie. - powiedziała. - Wiem, bo czułem to samo. - pochylił głowę, tak, że jego stykało się z jej czołem - Ale miałem robotę. Zdziwiła byś się ile rzeczy jest to zrobienia w mugolskim sierocińcu, zwłaszcza dla czarodzieja. - Dla dwóch silnych czarodzieji. - uśmiechnęła się do niego - A teraz chodź. Muszę cię przedstawić rodzicom. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania